The wide sky embraces it all
by WrongLady
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, wakes up in a parallel world, where his guardians aren't his guardians anymore. Instead they follow another candidate of the title 'Vongola Decimo'. Thrown back in the body of a 15-year-old middle school boy he refuses to ignore is friends and looks out for them if needed./ Various pairng, BL, Rating M for later
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, wakes up in a parallel world, where his guardians aren't his guardians anymore. Instead they follow another candidate of the title 'Vongola Decimo'. Thrown back in the body of a 15-year-old middle school boy he refuses to ignore is friends and looks out for them if needed.

 **Warning:** Spelling and grammar Mistakes (not my mother language). Boys x Boys.

* * *

 **Chapter I**

As he woke up he refused to open his eyes because he wanted to sleep some more. He turned to his sides and snuggled against his pillow. He smelled like his old home back in Japan. After the curse of the Acrobaleno was lifted and graduation was done he and his famiglia moved to Italy to the main quarter of Vongola. He attended the position of Vongola Decimo and ruled now for about nine years. So, he was now 24 years old. But why did his pillow smell like his Japanese home? He forced his eyes open und stared at furniture he was pretty similar with… but during the time he lived in Japan. His room in the main quarter was really spacious, and his desk wasn't next to his bed…

Tsuna sat quickly up and stared at the desk next to his bed. As he looked around he saw his old room in Japan. "What?" Tsuna whispered and got up. He was confused and walked a few steps as he looked in the mirror, gasping and stumbling backwards only to land in his bed again.

"WHAT?" He couldn't believe what he saw in the mirror. He was back in his body of a 15 year old boy. Or 14. Tsuna opened and closed his mouth like a fish and couldn't believe it. What happened? Why was he here? Confused he searched for something that could tell him, why he was here? Maybe Lambo's bazooka caught him again … but he didn't see Reborn or the loud voices of the kids. Instead it was really, really quiet. Where was his mum? Still confused he walked out of his room to find himself in the hallway he lived for 15 years. Nostalgia hit him and sighed at the memories.

Now, excited to see his mother he ran downstairs – without falling down the stairs, he could finally rid of this habit – and entered the kitchen. But he didn't see his mother cooking in here but found no one here. The house was completely empty, his breathe was the only noise he could here in this house. Not even a note was attached on the fridge that could tell him where his mother went.

Tsuna frowned and looked at the clock on the wall. Oh. He had to go to school… but what day was it? If he was caught by the bazooka of Lambo he should be back in five minutes. Sitting on the table he observed the clock, watching the small hour hand to move until it hit the fifth minute. But nothing happened. He wasn't back in his time. Tsuna leaned back and let out a heavy sigh. Maybe the bazooka was broken again? But he couldn't remember Lambo being near him… He got up and stalked to his room again, searching for the school uniform. As he looked at the beige uniform he smiled in nostalgia and put it on. A look to the mirror made him laugh. Oh, how long didn't he have to wear those clothes?

He brushed with his hands over his untamed hair and grabbed his school back. Maybe he could found Reborn at school. As he left the house he noticed that neither Gokudera nor Yamamoto came to pick him up. Was he 13 as he didn't meet anyone? He remembered the school way as if he was never away from his home town. He saw a few students of Namimori middle school and even recognized some of the faces.

Well, maybe he could go back later to his time so that his younger self wasn't late for school. Wasn't he nice? The more he got closer to his old school the more he got excited. What would await him there? At the school entrance he saw the member of the Discipline Committee and smiled at them. They shot him a skeptical glare and a confused frown. Tsuna ignored them and walked through the gate. Maybe they were confused that he was too early?

As he walked through the hallway of the school building he wandered which class he belonged to. Was he in his first year? Or second? Maybe first year, because he didn't see Gokudera or Yamamoto yet…

Suddenly he felt a hand pushing him and landed on the floor. "You're in the way, Dame-Tsuna!" someone said, others were laughing. So… first year maybe? Tsuna sighed and stood up and followed the male student. It must be his class… maybe. But the student walked into a second year classroom. Didn't he met Yamamoto and Gokudera as he was in his first year?

As he entered the classroom he looked around as he saw a student he didn't know. Huh? Who was that? Rather confused he looked for his table as he found one with a faint handwriting on it. 'Dame' was written where. So this was his table, huh?

He sat down as the door at the front opened. Tsuna looked up to see Gokudera entering the room and his face lightened up. But before he could say something he saw Gokudera looking at him rather skeptically as he walked to the student he didn't know. Tsuna raised in surprise as he watched him.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera called and he didn't mean Tsunayoshi. Confused he turned his head to scrutinize the student who smiled at the silveret. "Good morning, Gokudera-kun! How are you?" the boy answered.

Tsuna tilted his head in confusion. Juudaime? But wasn't he Juudaime? Tsuna scratched his head and waited a bit. Nervously he peeked at the two students; one of them was his right hand and best friend – in his time. And suddenly he came to another conclusion.

Maybe it wasn't time traveling. He could be… parallel world traveling. Reborn once talked with him about it. And maybe… he was in a parallel world? No, no, no, that must be a mistake! He never did travel … like that before! Tsuna gasped slightly. What … what should he do? Well, he was time _and_ parallel world traveling, because he wasn't 24 years old but 14 or 15 years old. And he might be in another universe where he wasn't Vongola Decimo…

Oh. He didn't have to join the mafia. He didn't have to be responsible for a famiglia who were criminals. Well, his friends weren't that criminal… but he could have a normal life! But … for how long? He shouldn't get his hopes up.

As a black haired teen entered the room it made his heart clenched. Yamamoto. As he watched him walk to Gokudera and the student he didn't know his name he suddenly felt like crying. If this life without mafia meant he had to give up his friends, his family, he didn't want it. And maybe he could still befriend them.

Tsuna sighed. It was so confusing. "Stop talking bullshit, baseball idiot!" Gokudera yelled suddenly and made Tsuna look at them again. "Ma, ma, calm down! I'm just saying!" he said laughing carelessly. Oh, how he missed his best friends!

"Don't listen to him, Juudaime! He just has baseball in his head!" Gokudera turned to the student who laughed a bit. "It's okay, Gokudera. It sounds fun…" "Yes, Ienatsu! Let's play after school!"

Ienatsu. So his name was Ienatsu. Tsuna lowered his head on the desk and sighed. He still could… he opened his eyes as he looked at the faint writing on his table.

He was just 'Dame-Tsuna" – again. As Dame-Tsuna he had no friends, no allies. He was all alone and that made his heart clenched a bit. He knew how it felt like to have friends and a family. It would maybe better if he hadn't known how it felt like. But now, it hurt to be alone. Tsuna scratched his head and sighed deeply. When will he be back at his universe?

…

At lunch break Tsuna looked up to see Gokudera and Yamamoto walking to Ienatsu. He felt a little jealous but what could he do? He can't tell them they were his friends in his world. He scratched his head and stood up, and wanted to leave the room as he stumbled against someone's desk. He heard a high squeak and stumbled backwards. "Hiiieee! I-I'm sorry!" Tsuna said automatically as if he was 14 again. As he looked up he saw in Sasagawa Kyoko's face and gasped a bit. She looked really surprised and then shocked. Why?

As Tsuna's view wandered down he could see that she hold a can of green tea in her hands and…fleck on her uniform. He paled. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I- I didn't mean to-" he stuttered as he suddenly got hardly pushed and landed a second time of the day on the ground. "Oi, Dame-Tsuna!" the student from before yelled at him. "What did you do to Kyoko-chan?!"

Tsuna frowned as he looked from the ground to the student. Hm, what was his name again? He tried to remember his name as he got it. Tanaka. "It accidently stumbled against the table. I'm really sorry", he said calmly as he observed the movement of Tanaka. He opened a bottle of water and gave him a shower. Tsuna flinched as the water was poured down on him. He felt angry, but he should control himself. _They are just stupid teenagers. You're better than this_ , he told himself and closed his eyes.

"Hey, guys!" Suddenly another voice came up. Tsuna opened his eyes to see Ienatsu standing next to Kyoko. "I think this is enough. He already apologized!" Tanaka snorted. "He needed a lesson – again. Dame-Tsuna!" Tsuna got his foot kicked but it didn't hurt at all.

He sighed as he felt a handkerchief on his wet cheek. Tsuna blinked and looked in Kyoko's face. She smiled apologetic. "I'm sorry that happened. Are you okay, Sawada-kun?" she asked him and Tsuna couldn't help it but smile softly at her. "Yeah. I'm okay." He looked up to Ienatsu who held a hand to him. Tsuna hesitated but grabbed the hand to stand up.

As he was standing he looked him in the eyes _and he could literally felt it_. The sky flame in him was there. He had it and it was strong but not as strong as his. Tsuna frowned a bit before letting go of his hands. "I'm… uh… thank you. Really", he said as he looked at Yamamoto and Gokudera. The silveret frowned at him, showing his displeasure and Yamamoto who just grinned at him but it wasn't a real grin, not the grin his Yamamoto would give him. It hurt and so he bowed slightly before rushing out of the room. He had to go somewhere else.

His feet brought him to the roof top and as he slammed the door opened he breathed in the fresh air. He walked to the fence and looked over the small town he was living for 16 years. Nothing much happened. It was identical to his home town. Tsuna closed the eyes and leaned against the fence. He hoped he would get back soon... he missed his friends already. He heard the door open and turned around to see Ienatsu, Gokudera and Yamamoto. He flinched slightly. "Oh, hi, Sawada-kun!" Yamamoto said to him, still grinning his fake grin at him. Tsuna forced a smile. "Hi."

Gokudera just rolled his eyes at him and walked to the opposite of the roof to sit down. Ienatsu nodded at him and followed Gokudera.

Tsuna watched them as he couldn't stand them any longer. He walked towards the door and opened it, as he heard a loud groan. "Ow! Reborn! That hurt!" The brunet froze and in his movement and blinked.

Reborn. Reborn was here, too. Oh god. _Don't turn around._ Tsuna gulped as he forced to move through the door. As the door closed he dashed forward not knowing where to hide. He needed a place to be.

It was strange that Yamamoto and Gokudera wasn't around him when they were in the same room with him. He was so used to them. They were his best friends but… in this world Sawada Tsunayoshi was nothing to them. It really hurt. But he couldn't blame them. In this world, he wasn't a candidate for Vongola Decimo. He was nobody.

Tsuna stumbled and landed again on the floor. He groaned and couldn't believe he was as clumsy as nine years ago. He thought he got rid of that annoying habit.

He did not feel like he was 24… he felt like he went 14 years old again. He cursed slightly and sat up, leaning at the wall and closed his eyes. On which floor was he exactly? As he opened his eyes he looked at a door… on it was written "Reception room".

His eyes widened. It was… It was Hibari's room! Suddenly he heard footsteps. But not anyone footsteps. He recognized them immediately. Even in this parallel world he would know these footsteps. Hibari was coming. He didn't … he didn't want to meet him yet.

So Tsuna got up and ran in the opposite direction and dashed the stairs downwards.

He felt so pathetic. He was so pathetic. They were his guardians. They were his friends… but it felt like they weren't… them. It was different.

...

He skipped the rest of the lessons. He didn't see the point in going staying if he felt so miserable. Tsuna had to know when he could return. But who could he ask? In that kind of situation he missed Reborn. He knew everything and if not he somehow had a plan for it. He could help him but Reborn… didn't know him. He couldn't just search for him. Besides, it was too risky to talk to him. He would just spark his interest and maybe… maybe this universe wanted Ienatsu to be the heir of Vongola Decimo.

Tsuna was at home which still was empty and lied on the bed, staring at his wall. He was bored and didn't know what to do. He just hoped to wake up in his world. Hours went by and he was still stuck in here.

His stomach grumbled and he just noticed that he didn't eat anything. His Kyoko-chan would scold him for neglecting that again. He smiled softly at the thought and went to the kitchen. He wondered where his mother was.

Maybe he lived alone? But where-

As Tsuna looked at the living room which was right next to the kitchen he could see something as a small shrine. His heart stopped for a moment and closed the fridge. Slowly he walked towards the small shrine which he noticed was a butsudan. His fingers trembled as he opened the door. He gasped.

He stumbled backwards and put his hand over his mouth to suppress a scream.

There were two pictures.

On the left side Sawada Nana smiled at him. On the right Sawada Iemitsu grinned sheepishly.

His parents were dead. In this world, his parents were dead.

Tsuna sank into his knees and tried to breath but he couldn't. He clenched his shirt in his hands and made gagging noises. He could feel the tears in his eyes.

The idea of his parents dead was devastating. His mother was naïve but kind and never did she questioned his actions. She had always believe in him and was such a good mother. His father… well, as he was young and a teenager he was never there for him but he did improve his relationship with him in the future as he was Vongola Decimo.

Even if it was just the parallel word – this Sawada Tsunayoshi had no friends and no family. He was all alone… it was so sad. While he got everything in his world this Sawada Tsunayoshi had no one. Isn't it unfair?

Tsuna sobbed lightly as he got up, walking to the butsudan. He stared at the picture of his parents.

"I'm… I'm so… so… so sorry", he whispered, touching the picture. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, kaa-san." Tsuna blinked and a tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm sorry, I couldn't … protect kaa-san, too-san."

He sat down again, pulling his knees toward his chest and hugged them, hiding his face in his knees. He wanted to go back. In his world, where his friends were his and his parents still alive.

Tsuna slowly breathed as he raised his head. Yes, he was an nobody here. But that didn't mean he had to ignore his 'friends'. They will get in trouble because Ienatsu was the Juudaime. And Reborn would teach him. And the mafia would be involved. So he had to help them. From the sidelines.

…

The next morning started early for Tsuna. He woke up at 4am and started his training. He noticed that this body wasn't in good shape so he had to train it, because if he wanted to protect his 'family' here in this world, he had to get stronger.

He was in the woods early in the morning. How well could he use his dying will flame in this body? Did it have the flames? But if he didn't have flames he couldn't sense them yesterday in Ienatsu…

Yes, he had flames. He had learnt to not need pills to activate his flames which were very advantageous for him and for this situation. He closed his eyes, tried to concentrate. He thought about his friends, his family and how he wanted to protect them. He couldn't protect his parents in this world and felt regret but also the strong will to protect his friends, his guardian even more.

Warmth spread through his body and as he opened his eyes his hands were on fire. But they didn't burn – no it was is flames. He did not need gloves. So he tried what he could do with his flames.

During the hours of training he could basically do everything he could do in his world. They lacked some acuteness… but he will train it. He will train it until it was perfect.

It was 7:30 as he returned home, took a shower and put on his uniform. He ate something and did some onigiris for his lunch and packed it in his school bag before leaving the house on time so he was punctual as he walked through the gate.

His body felt worn out but it also felt good. He sat down on his desk and leaned back. He closed his eyes as someone kicked against his table. Tsuna flinched and his eyes shot open. "Oi, Dame-Tsuna! Where were you yesterday? You skipped class, you know? That's not good, heh?" Tanaka grinned at him. "Why don't you just stay at home? No one will miss you here!"

Tsuna wouldn't admit it but those words stung. Because he was true. No one cared for him in this classroom. Yamamoto and Gokudera weren't his friends anymore. But he looked at Tanaka with a blank expression which pissed him of.

"Oi! What are you glaring at me?" Tanaka grabbed his collar and pushed him upwards. Tsuna groaned a bit and frowned at him. "Stop-"

Suddenly a desk were kicked hardly, the sound of the cracking and desks collide into each other was loud, making both flinch.

Gokudera stood there, his annoyed expression was clearly. "Oi, bastard, shut up and let him go", he said darkly and glared at him. Tanaka gulped a bit and shot Tsuna a glare. "I'll remember that", he hissed to him and stomped to his table.

Tsuna ignored the bully and stared at Gokudera. His brown wide eyes looked surprised at the silveret; at his storm guardian. "Tch. Don't flatter yourself", Gokudera hissed. "It's just that Juudaime stopped them yesterday!"

Nonetheless he smiled brightly at him. "Thank you, Gokudera-kun!" he said to him sparkling.

Gokudera frowned at him and 'tch'ed at him before sitting on his table.

Yeah, maybe he could befriend them nevertheless.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I would enjoy (as a motivation also) to read your comment! (:

 _ **R &R**_


	2. Chapter 2

So, after someone reminded me of some mistakes regarding his age and the school system Tsuna's not in his first or second year in middle school but first year at high school! But makes no different, OKAY? XD

Also I'll give Tsuna new techniques he can use because he's grown up now and is stronger and so on.

Thank you for the reviews! I was really happy to read them!

Please enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter II**

A few weeks passed since Sawada Tsunayoshi, originally 25 years old, woke up as a 15 year old high school student in a parallel world and was not the Vongola Decimo but some random guy his guardians didn't care about. So Tsuna made himself the promise to protect his 'friends' from the sidelines if he was needed. To do that he had to train first, because this body wasn't trained at all. So he woke up every morning at 3:30am to go to the woods of Namimori to train himself. He had to build up strength and stamina. He thought of all the sessions he had done with Reborn. To go through that training again made him groan but it was effective. What would be more effective would be that would be stronger more quickly but he shouldn't overwork himself. It was not good for his body and his health. He had to be patient but he wasn't. It was hard.

On a Thursday morning he stood on the ground, his eyes closed and as he opened them, flames were on his forehead and surround his hands. He stood in front of a cliff, observing the rocks as he shot his flames towards the rocks. The flames collided on the rocks with such immense power that the y started to crumble.

Tsuna closed his eyes, relaxed and held his eyes closed. He didn't have a partner to randomly through things at him – so he had to suit himself. Without looking he dodged the falling rocks or broke them with his fists which were still surrounded by flames. His concentration was high because it would immensely hurt if they fell on him.

He did got better. This body got better. He practiced some close combat moves by imagine an enemy and fought him. Well, he imagined Hibari Kyouya, his cloud guardian who was his strongest and best close combat fighter he knew. It reminded him of the time he was in the future as he fought with Hibari to get stronger.

A few hours later he sat exhausted on the floor and panted heavily. He looked at the clock he brought with him and decided to go home, take a shower and then go to school. His body arched but it wasn't that bad anymore.

At home he first went to the butsudan, greeted his parents. His brown eyes were still sad if they looked at the pictures in them and sighed. He still couldn't comprehend why and how they died. He couldn't ask someone.

With a sigh he prepared himself for school. At 8:05am he left the house to be ten minutes later at the school gate passing the DC members and was glad he didn't meet Hibari yet. He didn't know if Hibari was already part of the Vongola... or Mukuro. What was with him? What was with Sasagawa Ryohei? Tsuna placed his back on his table and sat down. His body still arched and sighed.

Tired he placed his head on the surface of the table and closed his eyes. He wasn't the first but he was ignored by his classmates. He was Dame-Tsuna again. He zoomed out, didn't listen to the conversations next to him lead by his classmates. They ignored him, he ignored them. He didn't bother to feel bad or sad because these feelings would be in vain. He could do something but he didn't want to draw attention at him.

As he slowly opened his eyes he heard the door opened and could immediately assign these footsteps to someone. He didn't need to look up or listen to his voice to know who it was.

It was his best friend and rain guardian. "Yo," he said cheerfully as usual and passed Tsuna's to walk to his table. It still stung that Yamamoto would ignore him like that. As if Yamamoto never cared for him; never experienced life or dead situations or just moments of life. It was always fun with him but he could talk with him about … almost everything. He trusted him. Often they ate lunch together if Yamamoto was on a mission. He loved to laugh with him and he enjoyed the time. Yamamoto could make him smile whatever happened.

Tsuna closed his eyes again. But he will protect him. Him and the boy who walked next to the door. But he looked up and watched at the grumbling face of his storm guardian, his right hand man. He couldn't help it but smile a bit. He remembered whose nights they sat together on Tsuna's couch in his room in the headquarters. They would talk about everything and Gokudera always tried to calm him down if he had a problem. He missed the soft strokes on his cheeks and the warm hug Gokudera would give him when he confessed insecurity or his fear.

"Ah, Juudaime!"

Gokudera's voice let him shrug in surprise and for a moment he thought he meant him but then he saw Ienatsu at the door. The blond smiled at the silveret and walked towards him. "Good morning, Gokudera. How are you?" "I'm fine! Thanks for your concern, Juudaime!" Gokudera said happily at his greeting. Ienatsu smiled and greeted Yamamoto as he walked up to them.

Tsuna observed them and he couldn't help but feel jealous. He was jealous. His two best friends were surrounding another sky. He was their sky! Tsuna pressed his eyes together and got up. He said to himself that he would protect them but it was also hard. He wanted their friendship again but this would never happen. Not with Ienatsu as their sky. They wouldn't be able to form a bond as strong as in his world. Knowing this it made Tsuna sad. He turned around to leave the classroom, walking to the roof.

There he shared so many memories with them. They always ate here, sitting with Kyoko and Haru, sometimes Ryohei would join them and Gokudera would quarrel with Yamamoto or started a fight with Hibari if he appeared and demanded them to leave. Tsuna looked at the sky, wondering what happened in his world; right now.

Suddenly he tensed up. He felt another person on the roof and then he heard footsteps.

"Herbivore," a familiar voice said, standing a few meters away from him. Tsuna fortunately faced his back at him and closed his eyes. "Entering the roof is not allowed. Also, lessons are about to start. For-"

Before Hibari could finished his sentence, Tsuna turned around, his face lowered and ran passed him. Hibari narrowed his eyes – Tsuna could imagine that – and he would strike at him with his tonfas but Tsuna pulled his strength together and was faster than Hibari. He dashed down the stairs as the ring belled. Tsuna panted as he arrived at his classroom, seeing the Teacher didn't arrive yet. Luckly!

* * *

After school the teacher told him to stay behind to bring folders to the archive. It was a quiet punishment for not knowing the right answer in class. Tsuna sighed and grabbed the folders he had to carefully hold because they were so many. He walked down the corridor. He heard there were students on the hallway and tried to pass them but one of the students thought it would be funny to see Tsuna stumble and fell and let these folders fall to the ground.

Tsuna groaned lightly and closed his eyes. _It's okay_ , he said to himself. "Useless Tsuna!" the student said mockingly and hit him – not hard – on his head. They laughed and walked away. Tsuna sighed and stayed for a minute on the ground. Yeah, he should do something about that but… he didn't want to. He could easily beat the shit out of them but he was always against violence.

Suddenly, he didn't even notice, he saw a pair of shoes in front of him. As his eyes wandered up he looked at Yamamoto's face and he looked almost panicked. "Hey."

Yamamoto squatted down and started to pick up the folders. "Ah- uhm… you don't have to…" Tsuna stuttered and took them of his arms. "But I want to. That wasn't really nice. Sorry I didn't say anything." Yamamoto smiled apologetic and Tsuna almost gasped. It was Yamamoto's smile! It wasn't a fake one! Not one as if he wouldn't trust him.

"Ah… well…it's okay. Thank you," he murmured and picked up the rest while Yamamoto was helping him. Tsuna glanced at him and pressed his lips together. He swallowed his words; he might say something stupid.

"So, where to bring these?" Yamamoto asked making Tsuna looked at him in surprise.

"Eh? Oh- you don't have to. Give them to me and I'll bring them back," he said and reached for the folders but Yamamoto kept them firm in his hands. "It's okay. I'll help you," he said smiling at him. "I want to."

Tsuna looked at him, and he knew he looked longing. Longing for his friendship, for him. Yamamoto was nice and all, but still distant. Tsuna forced a smile and told him where to go. As they walked side by side it was awkwardly silent. The brunet didn't know what to say.

"You see," Yamamoto suddenly said and looked at Tsuna.

"You don't have to bear these things like bullying." Tsuna looked at him in surprise. "What?"

Yamamoto laughed a bit, nervously. "Well, you see… you're you and that shouldn't be something that others should bully about. Stand up for yourself."

Tsuna slightly opened his mouth but couldn't say a word. He was a bit confused why Yamamoto talked to him so suddenly.

"Well… uhm… Ienatsu told me the same thing. He encouraged me and so… and… how should I explain this? Just be you and don't let yourself down because other people say so. Ah… and… well. Ienatsu helped you once, so I think you must be a good person, and…" Yamamoto laughed sheepishly.

His big, brown eyes looked at the baseball player in surprised and as he mentioned Ienatsu he was almost hurt. He did just help him because Ienatsu did? Tsuna frowned and looked down. "…yeah. Thanks," he muttered. As they arrived at the archive Yamamoto cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry," he apologized and looked at the smaller one. Tsuna looked up and smiled. "No, thank you. I appreciate it."

Tsuna hold his hand out to show him that he wanted the folders. Yamamoto stared at him for a while before he gave them to him. Their fingers brushed as the dark eyes of the baseball player widened and suddenly withdraw his hand. The folders were falling to the ground again.

"Ah…" Yamamoto made and looked at Tsuna with wide eyes. Tsuna flinched as he heard the folders fall on the ground.

"I'm sorry!" Again, the black haired student squatted down to pick them up – again.

"I-it's okay. I was just clumsy…" Before Tsuna could go down, Yamamoto finished and gave them to him. "Uhm… well, I have to go," Yamamoto said hurriedly and waved at him. Tsuna was quite surprised at Yamamoto's hurried leave. He, although his attempt to help him, enjoyed Yamamoto's short company. Tsuna sighed and put the folders on the desk in the room and closed his eyes.

Time to go home.

* * *

After he left school he went shopping. The fridge was almost empty so he had to refill it. Strangely some unknown person transferred monthly an average amount of money on his bank account. Tsuna wondered who his benefiter was but shrugged it off. He could worry about that another time.

He walked through the shopping streets, buying vegetables, meat and other things for a week, as he heard familiar voices. Tsuna looked up to see Kyoko and Haru at a café chattering about things he couldn't understand. They were too far away but he clearly heard Kyoko's laugh. Tsuna stopped and watched them for a while.

The last time he met _his_ Kyoko was as he left for a mission. She had smiled worriedly at him and wished him good luck and that he should return safely. In her youth she was attractive but in the future as a grown woman she got more beautiful. She was very mature and strong willed. It was amazing how much she trusted him.

But Haru, too; she got a bit more mature but still had that childish characteristic that made her likable. She reminded him of his mother that was quite awkward for him…

Tsuna sighed and started walking again. He wandered around as he stopped at a restaurant his legs brought him. He looked up to see the sushi restaurant of Yamamoto's father. Tsuna looked sadly at the logo of it and smiled a bit. He remembered that he spent a high amount of time in there.

 _Well, I'm hungry, so why not. I'd just be a customer. A normal custumor._

So he entered the restaurant and as he looked inside nostalgia hit him so hard he had to go backwards again. It looked just like the last time he was in TakeSushi… He gulped and was about to leave again as his back dumped into someone.

"Hiiieee! Sorry!" Tsuna stuttered and looked behind. Yamamoto smiled slightly at him. "Oh? Hello, Sawada!" he said cheerfully but… it was different. Because he wasn't looking at Tsuna like he was his best friend and his sky. No, Sawada Tsunayoshi was a stranger to him. Tsuna forced a smile.

"What's up? Do you want something?" he asked and Tsuna opened his mouth to say something as Yamamoto Tsuyoshi's voice said: "Oi, Takeshi! A friend of yours?"

Tsuna flinched a bit and lowered his head. No, he wasn't a friend. He was no one to Yamamoto… "Yeah. He's in my class!" Yamamoto said and looked down at Tsuna. "Come!" He pushed the brunet inside the restaurant, making Tsuna stumble into the store.

"Ah… it's your restaurant?" Tsuna managed to ask innocently as if he didn't know. Yamamoto laughed and sat down on one of the table. "It's my father's, but yes. I help out sometimes."

Tsuna smiled a bit, remembering as he sat with Gokudera on that table. Exactly that table Yamamoto offered him to sit down. The restaurant was well visited and Yamamoto had to help his father, doing the job of a waiter. Yamamoto was so good at it.

"So… you didn't know?" Yamamoto asked and Tsuna looked at him questionably. "That my father runs a restaurant." Tsuna pressed his lips together and shook his head, knowing he was lying.

Tsuna sat in front of him and was really nervous. He didn't expect to be alone with Yamamoto that soon. What should they talk about? _His_ Yamamoto would start carefree a conversation and Tsuna could talk with him about … stuff. Everything. It was easy to talk to Yamamoto…

Suddenly his stomach grumbled loudly, making him blush. "Uh…I'm sorry… I'm just… hungry," Tsuna said with red cheeks. Yamamoto laughed and turned to his dad. "Hey, Pops! Could we have something to eat?" "Of course!"

Tsuna didn't listen to their conversation. Instead, he stared at the table not able to look at his rain guardian. He fidgeted a bit on his chair as he felt a stare on him. He looked up to meet Yamamoto's brown eyes. "I'm…uh… sorry about… today," Yamamoto started and scratched his cheek. "I didn't mean to pry… ok?"

The brunet stared at him and smiled a bit. "It's okay. You meant well."

After a few more seconds of awkward silence Yamamoto's father put a plate full of delicious looking sushi on the table. "Here! Enjoy your meal!" he said grinning and walked back to his work place as other customers entered.

"So. Itadakimasu!"

Tsuna smiled a bit and thanked him as he started to eat a bit. He looked at Yamamoto, watched his body stature and language. He was a bit stiff, maybe nervous. Maybe… he didn't want to sit with him. Maybe he just sat here because he was his classmate and felt obliged to sit and eat with him. Tsuna felt bad. He didn't want him to be with him if he didn't want to.

He was about to speak up as he saw a wide grin on his face, looking past Tsuna. Tsuna looked around and saw Ienatsu and Gokudera entering. "Yo, Hayato! Ienatsu!" Yamamoto waved at them and Tsuna could see their confusion in their eyes. Tsuna felt so small right now. So unimportant. "Hey, Yamamoto… Sawada." Ienatsu smiled at them, still confused why Tsuna sat with his rain guardian. Tsuna forced a smile as Yamamoto said they could join them.

No. He couldn't. He couldn't stay. As he looked at Ienatsu he felt it… that ugly feeling inside his chest. Jealousy. He was jealous because he was Vongola Decimo – no, because he took his position as Gokudera's and Yamamoto's best friend. It was ugly and awful to feel that way but he did feel it. He couldn't help.

Tsuna pushed his stair back and got up. "I'm sorry. I- I remembered I have things to do… uhm…" He searched for his wallet and put a bill on the table. "Th-thanks for the food, Ta-Yamamoto!" he said and bowed. He rushed out of the restaurant with a lowered head.

"What with him?" he heard the pejorative voice of Gokudera and it hurt. As he left the restaurant he ran as fast as he could to his house. He slammed loudly the door shut and leaned against it. He closed his eyes and snorted bitterly.

He was so pathetic. To feel that way, to behave that way.

Tsuna put his back on the side, ran to his room to change into his training suit and left the house. He had to think of other things now…

* * *

Yamamoto stared at the door where Sawada had left. He frowned a bit as he heard Ienatsu's voice. "Are you alright?" he asked. Yamamoto looked at him and smiled.

"Of course! Let's eat a bit more!"

Ienatsu stared skeptically at him but shrugged it off before he began to eat the new made sushi Tsuyoshi gave them.

But Yamamoto's thought wandered off again. To Sawada. Because as their fingers brushed at school before the archive he felt some kind of warmth entering his body. It was warm and comforting and welcoming. He never felt like that before. Maybe he got it wrong and he was imagine stuff but he did worry about the brunet.

"Oi, baseball idiot," Gokudera pinched him, making him flinch. "Stop spacing out! That's absolutely rude towards Juudaime!" Yamamoto raised his eyebrows and laughed. "Sorry, sorry!"

* * *

It was quite late but Tsuna still trained his body. He should stop because he already trained in the morning. But training let him focus on just one thing.

Again, he imagined a fighter – Hibari – and fought against him to improve his close combat. He knew Hibari's fighting style so well, he could imagine it quite well.

And it was as if Hibari was right there, blocking or dodging his attacks or striking him he would block. His eyes weren't brown anymore but orange, like his flames on his forehead and around his hand.

They were calculating and more serious. It made him look much stronger.

He practiced further and as he imagined Hibari to have an open space he could attack he stroke – as he felt his fist met something. He blinked a few times as he saw his imaginary Hibari looked so young… like he was 17…

His eyes widened as he realized that the Hibari in front of him was the real one!

Tsuna stumbled backwards staring at the young Hibari who glared at him but soon a smirked was formed on his thin lips. "Herbivore," he said and rose his tonfas.

"Fight me. Now."

…

* * *

 _Well… I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter; maybe you expected something else and now you're disappointed TAT I'm sorry!_

 ** _But R &R please !_**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews! I was so happy to read all of them. But I have some… picky readers XD But I'll try my best. But some mention that I got his age and so his school was wrong and I'm confused. I will just try to avoid that because… yeah. It's not that important, to me anyway. Sorry.

* * *

 **Chapter III**

"Herbivore. Fight me."

It was afternoon, quite windy and warm. His eyes, colored in pure orange were widened in shock as he looked in the pale face of none other than Hibari Kyouya, the school prefect, who loved Namimori more than anything else, who liked to fight and discipline other students or citizens if they offended the rules. In his world, he was his strongest guardian and the boss of the foundation.

How unlucky that Tsuna met the younger Hibari, the one in the other world.

Tsuna backed away and was utterly speechless. Why was he here? Oh hell, how should he explain the flames to younger Hibari Kyouya? Tsuna clenched his hands into fists and backed a few steps back.

His stomach ached as he kept staring at the raven haired boy, making him all nervous. He wasn't ready to meet him – nor to fight him! He thought about running away but Hibari would recognize him at school and then would demand a fight there and he couldn't effort being found out.

Tsuna bit his lips and thought about the outcome. In this state he would lose to him, definitely. But how could he escape? Well, he couldn't. He had to fight him. Tsuna sighed and stretched his shoulders and looked back at Hibari. As he wanted to replay he saw something on Hibari's finger. It was a ring. The cloud ring. His heart clenched and closed his eyes. He should get used to this. He shouldn't feel so pained anymore. So he opened his eyes.

"Okay."

A smirk crawled over Hibari's thin lips and got in a fight position, raised his tonfas. Tsuna himself positioned as well.

He saw Hibari stormed towards him as he lunged with his tonfas at him that he could dodge before the other tonfa almost got him in his face. But Tsuna defended it with his hands, and if he wanted he could burn the metal with his flames but Hibari would be so pissed off if he did so. Tsuna kicked after him to build some distance between them before running towards him.

As they fought Tsuna noticed again how strong Hibari was. He also noticed that his style was the same as his Hibari. So he could sometimes predict some movements because he wasn't as strong as he would be in the future and still had some, to a good eye, flaws in his fighting style. It helped him to hit some strikes at him. But without that knowing Tsuna would be already beaten up. Well, maybe not because he wasn't that weak.

Of course, Hibari landed some hits which really hurt and it took all his strength to defend himself and attack. But he could see it. He could see that Hibari was enjoying himself with this fight.

As Tsuna was pushed back he couldn't help but smile. It was…nostalgic to fight Hibari again.

But he could feel how tired his body was because of the training in the morning and before Hibari showed up. So Hibari landed a strike again which resulted in Tsuna falling to the ground and groaned in pain.

He didn't use much of his strength – or more he didn't use his flames, just close combat techniques.

Tsuna rubbed his hurt cheek and looked up to Hibari. He was exhausted and his body hurt so badly. He wanted to go home and finally sleep. He groaned as he got up and took a deep breath.

"Hibari-san."

The prefect narrowed his eyes as he scrutinized his body. Then he straightened up and lowered his tonfas. He lost his mood to fight because he could see that the brunet couldn't fight him with his full strength and he knew, he just knew, that he could be much stronger. He had felt it as they fought. His lack of precision and acuteness was visible but he got the impression that he could be much better.

"Please don't tell anyone", Tsunayoshi said then, looking with his orange orbs at the older boy. Hibari raised an eyebrow. Tsuna knew how he disliked to be ordered around but he couldn't be found out. Not yet.

Hibari stared at him and put his tonfas away, before walking towards him. Tsuna narrowed his eyes and raised his chin upwards to appear at least a bit taller.

"I will fight you again", Hibari said and smirked as he stopped a meter before Tsunayoshi. "But when you're at your best condition."

Tsuna gulped. Did he had another choice? "Okay. But only if you keep quiet about … me." Hibari snorted and turned around. "Get stronger, herbivore." With that said he walked away, leaving Tsuna behind.

He waited a few minutes as he closed his eyes and his flames vanished. Slowly he sank to the ground and sighed heavenly. He was so tired he could fall asleep right now.

* * *

"Stop joking around, you baseball idiot!" "Haha! I'm not. Don't be so mean, Hayato!" "Stop calling me by my first name! That's rude!"

How. Just how did he landed here?

Tsuna walked a few meters behind the two bickering friends and Ienatsu. They had the same goal. The school. In the few weeks he walked to school he never met the three people so why were they here, in front of him? Tsuna tightened his grip on his schoolbag and looked down. He was a few meters away so they didn't notice him yet. But Gokudera and Yamamoto were bickering loudly so he could understand everything but he tried not to listen.

"Good morning TO THE EXTREME!" suddenly someone shouted and Tsuna flinched. He didn't need to look up to know who it was. This loud and energetic voice could only belong to some special individual.

A tall male ran passed him, towards the three in front of him. "Oi! Don't shout so loud!" Gokudera yelled at the boxer and snorted. Tsuna had to chuckle quietly because Gokudera was as loud as Sasagawa Ryohei, his sun guardian.

As he looked at them he couldn't help but smile because of the antics of his guardians…

 _"_ _Oi, lawn head! Stop stealing Juudaime's food!"_

 _They were in Italy, in a sushi restaurant. It wasn't like TakeSushi but it brought some home feeling to eat sushi. It was 14_ _th_ _October, Tsuna's birthday so his guardians invited him to a restaurant._

 _"_ _But Tsunayoshi has so much food!" Ryohei yelled back. "And it's not as delicious as at Takeshi's place!" "Eh, that's quite rude, Ryohei", Tsunayoshi chuckled. "Oh. Sorry TO THE EXTREME! I didn't mean to be rude! I shall apologize!"_

 _Tsuna and his friend's watched Ryohei how he apologized in Japanese to the restaurant owner who didn't understand Japanese. "Tch. Idiot", Hayato snorted and placed a sushi roll inside his mouth. Takeshi laughed at that and placed a hand on Tsunayoshi's shoulder._

 _"_ _I hope you enjoy it. It's not as at pops place but…" Yamamoto said laughing lightly. Tsuna smiled at him and shrugged his head. "No, it's fine. I'm enjoying myself. The main thing is that everyone I care for are here."_

 _Tsuna let his view wander; on Lambo, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru, Fuuta, Chrome and I-Pin._

 _Mukuro and Hibari weren't here but he knew they didn't like gatherings like that. But he knew that they cared for him. He just knew._

Tsuna sighed and shrugged his head. He missed them, yes, but he should do his best here. Maybe he could get back to his world where his friends were waiting for him.

"Oh. Sawada!"

As he heard the voice he flinched in surprise and looked up. The four students in front of him stopped walking and looked at him. Tsuna raised his eyebrows and smiled a bit. "Since when were you here?"

Yamamoto tilted his head and looked questioning at him. "Oh… eh… a while", Tsuna answered, looking at the rain guardian. The baseball fan grinned. "Well", Ienatsu suddenly said and smiled at Tsuna. "Why don't you walk with us?"

"But Juudaime!" Gokudera objected but Ienatsu interrupted him. "No, it's fine. Really."

"The more the merrier!" Ryohei shouted excited as always. Tsuna smiled a bit as he walked forward but he stumbled over his own feet and squeaked as he landed roughly on the floor.

"Oi! Careful", Ryohei said and walked to him to help him up. He grabbed Tsuna's hand and pulled him up as he suddenly stopped in his movements.

The brunet had grabbed the hand and as he stand he wanted to pull his hand back but Ryohei had his hand in his own, staring at him. Tsuna's heart beat higher, feeling the warmth of his sun guardian, making him blush.

It felt comfortable. He was still so warm … He missed the big hand, clapping his shoulders or ruffling his hear as he used to do in his world. As he looked up into the warm eyes of the sun guardian he noticed that he stared really hard at him.

"Uhm… thanks for your help", Tsuna said but Ryohei didn't let go of his hand.

"Oi, lawn head!" Gokudera said annoyed and looked at him. "Stop staring and let's go!"

Ryohei let go of Tsuna's hand. "Wow. You gave of a really EXTREME comforting warmth!" he yelled suddenly, making Tsuna flinch. "Eh?"

"What are you spouting around?!" Gokudera was really pissed and looked at Ienatsu.

Ienatsu observed them with a frown as he noticed Gokudera's eyes on him. He smiled. "Well, we should go!" he said and went on. Gokudera, the loyal right hand man he was, followed him. Yamamoto stared at Ryohei and Tsunayoshi, understanding what Ryohei meant.

Tsuna smiled confused, not knowing what Ryohei meant. He just took his hand back and started walking again. "We shouldn't be late", Ienatsu said and sighed. "If so, we will be punished by Hibari." As Ienatsu mentioned the cloud guardian Tsuna gulped slightly. He hoped that Hibari didn't say anything about last night's fight.

As they walked towards the school, his classmates talked about homework while Ryohei stared at Tsuna as if he never saw him. Tsuna felt really observed and looked at him. "Uhm, is… everything okay?" he asked the upper class man.

"What's your name?!" Ryohei shouted suddenly. Tsuna raised his eyebrows and sweat dropped. "Uhm…my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." "Oh! Nice to meet you! Sasagawa Ryohei!" the boxer introduced himself. Still so loud.

Tsunayoshi smiled to himself and looked down. It felt weird walking next to his guardians and not talk to them casually. Again, he felt depressed. Maybe he shouldn't walk with them.

But then they arrived at the school gate. Tsuna looked up and saw a few members of the discipline committee… and Hibari Kyouya. He tensed as they walked towards him to pass the school gate.

Suddenly he stared into grey orbs. Hibari was looking at him. Tsuna flinched back and avoided the eye contact. Quickly, he hurried inside the school gate, leaving the rest of them behind.

"Huh? What's up with Sawada?" Ryohei asked. But the other three didn't know either.

* * *

The school finally ended as Tsuna walked down the stairs to go to the shoe locker as he heard voices.

"Reborn! Is it true? We get a new student?! And… and… it's _him_?" It was Ienatsu's voice. And he was with Reborn. Tsuna hid by pressing himself against the wall. He didn't want to eavesdrop but he had to pass them to leave the school. And he was not ready to meet Reborn.

"Yes, it's true. I thought it would be best to have an eye on him. And where's a better place than this school?" Reborn's voice went right through him. Tsuna clenched his hand on his chest and looked down. Even though he was always tortured and tyrannized by Reborn he missed him. Yes, without Reborn entering his life he wouldn't know his beloved family. Hearing his voice was… unbearable. So he sneaked upstairs again, waiting somewhere else.

Tsuna wandered around, looking into the air. He knew each floor of this school. It was his school… many years ago and now, he had to go through the time again.

He sighed as he heard footsteps behind him. He stopped, knowing who was behind him. "Herbivore."

Tsuna breathed in and turned around to face Hibari.

None of them spoke a word as they looked at each other. Did Hibari recognize him? Of course. Hibari wasn't dense. He didn't change that much when he was in his dying will modus. Slowly Tsuna breathed out. He nodded at Hibari as a greeting.

"…The school's over. Don't linger around", Hibari said coldly as he walked towards him. Tsuna tensed and looked at Hibari.

His cloud guardian. Their relationships towards each other went from bad to good. His Hibari respected him and even considered his opinions before doing something reckless. He missed the little conversation they sometimes have. He liked it when he brushed his hand over his brown, still untamed hair, sometimes. But he also missed the time when he was annoyed at him and started to fight him; with words or with his tonfas.

Tsuna smiled a bit and nodded. "I'm sorry. Then, I'll be going now", he whispered, the words he used to tell Hibari if he would go on a mission by himself or if they operated on a mission together or a big and important mission. He felt the safest if he spoke to Hibari first. Everything will be going to be alright.

As Hibari passed him, Tsuna smelled the comforting, familiar scent given off by the prefect and closed his eyes, painfully remembered the times Hibari allowed him to hug him. His hands clenched before he walked away.

At the end of the stairs he collapsed to the ground, trying to breathe.

Oh. God. Tsuna bit his lips and knew how pathetic he was; feeling this pained just because he missed his guardians so much. He missed their closeness, their antics, their everything. They all had a place in his heart and it was so painful to know that in another world he wasn't his friends, his family, anymore or never be.

"Oi, Sawada! Are you okay?!"

Tsuna started and looked up to look in the sun guardian's face. His brown eyes were widened in surprise and worry. The brunet backed away, feeling the hard wall against his back. "Hiiieee! Ry-Ry-eh… S-Sasagawa-san!" he said in surprised and almost slipped out his first name.

"Yo. What are you doing down there? Aren't you feeling well?!" Ryohei asked loudly. Tsuna smiled a bit. "Eh… I … just tripped. I'm a bit tired, so… I just felt like sitting here."

Ryohei blinked and then laughed. "EXTREME, SAWADA!" he shouted and fell next to Tsuna on the ground. "Doing what you want to do, even though it's not that common! Very extreme!"

Tsuna laughed nervously as his shoulder touched Ryohei's. He wanted to lean against the strong shoulder but he controlled himself. "Haha…what are you doing?" Tsuna asked and looked at him. "I'll accompany you, of course! Sitting alone must be lonely!"

Ryohei grinned at him and leaned back. "…but it's boring! Oi, Sawada! You should join the box club!" he suggested and turned to him. Tsuna stared at the upper class man and burst out laughing. Oh, how Ryohei didn't change! It was… good. He was Sasagawa Ryohei. Always obsessed with his boxing.

"Haha! No, really, I'm not a boxer. I can't fight. Honestly…" Tsuna chuckled and shrugged his head. "Why not?!" Ryohei made a fist and pumped it into the air. "Boxing is EXTREME! It makes you super strong!"

Still chuckling he looked at the sun guardian. "Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" He smiled almost fondly at him as Ryohei looked at him again.

Tsuna sighed then and slowly moved to get up. "We should go. Upstairs is Hibari-san and we don't want to anger him, don't we?" Ryohei grinned and got up. "Yeah, you're right!" The brunet stroke over his uniform and looked up to him. "I should go now. Thank you."

"What for?!" Ryohei put his hands on his hips and grinned at him. "Well, then see you, Sawada!"

Tsuna smiled and winked as a goodbye and walked downstairs.

* * *

After the training the next morning he had a really bad feeling. He felt that something was off. Tsuna ate breakfast by himself again and stared at the clock above the door of the kitchen. He didn't have much appetite so he put the leftovers of his breakfast into a bento box. His stomach felt strange.

"What is it? Am I missing something?"

Tsuna packed the box into his bag and walked out of the house. His muscle didn't ache anymore as much as he started training. He also got faster and stronger by each training session. He rubbed his neck and walked towards the school as he arrived at school. At the front gate a very few members of the DC were standing there, looking quite troubled. Maybe something happened?

As he looked at the members he recognized Kusakabe. He didn't watch his steps as he tripped clumsily and fell on the ground, scattering the items of his school bag on the ground. That got him a strange look of the DC members but they ignored him. Then he heard Kusakabe talking.

"Kyo-san's furious. At the crack of dawn a student was attacked. Guns were in play, too. He's now searching for the culprit. But the worse is… well… he could be considered as a friend…" "Huh? Who?" another DC member asked.

"Sasagawa Ryohei."

As that name fell Tsuna stopped in his movement.

His heart stopped for a moment, his mind went blank. It was as if a ice cold hand crawled up his body and his stomach felt like twisting up and at the same time like as if he fell of some high place.

Tsunayoshi grabbed his bag and ran to Kusakabe, grabbing his arm. Kusakabe frowned and looked down at Tsuna. "Yes?"

The brown eyes were widened, his face pale and he looked scared.

"What… what happened?" he asked with a quivering voice. "Eh? What do you mean?" Kusakabe asked confused at the worried student in front of him. He recognized him as Dame-Tsuna. Of course, everyone knew Dame-Tsuna.

"Last night! Y-you were just talking about it!" Kusakabe raised an eyebrow at that; did that little one eavesdropped? "… One of the students was attacked. We don't know much ye-" Before he could finished his sentence he was interrupted by Tsuna.

"Where's Ryohei?!" Almost hysterically he asked Kusakabe, his grip on his arm grew stronger that it almost hurt the vice commander of the discipline committee. "Hey, boy! Let go!"

"Please! You have to tell me! Where is he now?" Tsuna begged. "He's being treated in the Namimori Hospital. Why-" But Kusakabe couldn't ask further because Tsuna let go of Kusakabe's arm and stormed away. "Oi!"

But Tsuna couldn't be stopped. He ran as fast as he could. He had to get to the hospital!

As he dashed into the hospital, demanding where to find Ryohei he stormed the stairs up to the station Ryohei was in. Tsuna panted heavy and stopped almost in front of the waiting room where he heard voices and cries.

Kyoko was sitting there, burying her face in her petite hands and cried. She trembled all over her body. Her back was stroked by Ienatsu who looked really worried and pale. With them in the room were Yamamoto, Gokudera, Hana, Haru and Reborn. Tsuna leaned against the wall next to the entrance of the waiting room and closed his eyes as he listened to the pained cry of the little sister of Ryohei.

It pained him to see Kyoko cry. He wanted to go to her and give her a hug. But he couldn't. Tsuna bit his lower lips.

"How… why did…" Ienatsu was looking so helpless. He looked to Reborn who sat next to him and didn't say anything. "Who did… what…" Ienatsu couldn't form words and he looked so pained and sorrowed. Yamamoto squatted down and placed a hand on the hand of the blonde. "He will be alright. It's o-nii-san!"

He looked at Kyoko and tried to comfort her, too.

"…Tch. That lawn head", Gokudera mumbled but Tsuna could clearly hear the worry in his voice.

"I can't", Kyoko hiccupped crying. "I can't understand… who… who would do something like that?"

"…I'm so sorry, Kyoko-chan", Ienatsu said, his hand clenched into fists. "It's our…It's my fault… because… he… is my guardian…"

Tsuna pressed his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears coming out. Oh, he knew that situation. Because he was the Vongola Decimo he risked his friend's life so many times. He would blame himself, too.

"That was a warning", Reborn's voice suddenly said. "A warning?" Ienatsu turned to Reborn. "What do you mean?"

"I found something on Ryohei's body." Reborn showed them something Tsuna couldn't see but could hear them gasped. "Maybe it's a new famiglia who targets the guardians of you. Now, that Kyuudaime is at the edge of dying famiglias start to rebel. Or take over the Vongola." Ienatsu groaned.

"That's ridiculous!" Gokudera yelled angrily. "Juudaime is the only one who fits to be Vongola Decimo! And the lawn hea- o-nii-san wouldn't be that helpless! He's strong!"

"But maybe the enemy was stronger."

There were no answers.

Tsuna bit his lips. Oh god. Why? How was Ryohei? Were they still operating?!

He looked up as a doctor came closer so he turned around, ignoring the doctor. His body trembled and waited for the doctor to pass him but instead he walked into the room.

Tsuna's heart beat high in his chest. He tried to listen to them. "Sasagawa-san? Are your parents informed?"

"Yes", Ienatsu answered instead – because he knew that Kyoko wouldn't be able. "How is he?!" Kyoko cried. The doctor cleared his throat.

The room was silent. Everything felt cold. Everyone hold their breath.

The answer … was devastating. Tsuna could hear the pained, cruel cry of the blonde student. He heard them gasped.

His heart went cold.

"I'm sorry. We did our best to save his life."

* * *

 _I'm soo sorry! QwQ_

 _But... please **R &R A**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello… I'm back again. Sorry for taking so long. So… It's been more and a year. I guess, a little too long, haha. I'm so super sorry, but I'm trying to write further! I got motivated again._

 _I am sorry for being OoC with the characters, especially the arcobalenos ; ; Extremely sorry!_

 _Thank you for all the reviews! I love reading them and some of you made suggestion I definitely will consider! And I'm really sorry for all the Ryohei lovers_ _L_ _I always planned something like this and yeah… It has to be someone and … it breaks my heart too._

 _But please, enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER IV**

He did not know how long he sat on the swing at the playground near his house. He just sat there and stared at the sand underneath his shoes. The sky was already colored in red and orange, it was getting colder but he didn't feel anything…

Sawada Tsunayoshi just stared at the ground, his arms laid limply around the chains of the swing. He zoomed out; he didn't notice his surrounding, didn't notice the people and kids who passed the playground.

He just sat there.

His eyes were blank, his expression was blank. Not knowing how he should feel he spend hours sitting in the playground. He knew that Sasagawa Ryohei was dead. But it wasn't _his_ Ryohei who died. It was a different Sasagawa Ryohei who didn't experience things his Ryohei had experienced. But it was still _Sasagawa Ryohei_ who died. His soul, his being, almost everything was like his Sasagawa Ryohei.

Tsuna clenched the chains in his fist and closed his eyes. His heart felt cold like an ice cold hand clenched his heart, freezing it. There was some kind of emptiness in his stomach and he did not know what he should do. How he should react.

A cold breeze brushed through his brown hair, tingling his neck. He breathed out, heavily. His mouth felt all dry. He needed to drink something but he couldn't move as he was glued to the swing.

He… just couldn't understand. Ryohei was strong; maybe he wasn't as strong as his Ryohei but he experienced ten more years of training and hard work. But still… who was so cruel to murder a boy who still went to school?

And then he suddenly knew. Because they were involved with the mafia. It wasn't like he didn't know about it; his guardians and he himself were part of the mafia and… now he finally understood very clear that… they could die. Just like that.

It could have been his Sasagawa Ryohei… he could have died because of an enemy of his. Tsuna lost balanced and fell from the swing, his knees hit the cold sand. He dug his fingers into the sand. It was even harder to breathe than before.

 _This Decimo couldn't protect his guardians._

Tsuna gasped as the thought went through his head and cringed. No. No, he shouldn't blame Ienatsu for this… he shouldn't…

 _But Sasagawa Ryohei is dead now._

Tsuna bit his lower lips and suddenly jumped onto his feet. No. He should not think like that.

 _The boss should be able to protect his family._

He began to run. His legs kept moving. Running, until he couldn't breathe anymore, until his legs gave in.

* * *

It's been a few weeks. No, it been four weeks, three days and 22 hours and 43 minutes since Sasagawa Ryouhei died. And he didn't recovered.

Sasamune Ienatsu sat on his chair and stared out of the window, watching a different class having P.E. Well, he looked into nothing, actually. His hands were formed into fists, like Sasagawa Ryouhei, but more firmly, more painfully. He lost his sun guardian. No, he lost his _friend_. He still couldn't believe.

Until Gokudera came to his seat he didn't move, didn't even inch a bit from his position of staring out of the window, having a pained look on his face.

"Juudaime…." Gokudera looked at him with the same pain in his face and sat down, his head lowered and didn't say a word either. He didn't even curse as Yamamoto sat next to Ienatsu and watched them in silence.

"Are we this weak?" Ienatsu rose his voice and looked at his two closet friends, warm brown eyes watching them. "… Ienatsu. I'm so-" Yamamoto began but was cut off by the Decimo. "No, don't be. It wasn't your fault. It's mine."

Ienatsu knew what it meant to be the successor of a mafia group. He knew and he got them still involved. He knew it since Reborn showed up in his life to train him. It has been a year and a half since he got involved and a year and a half… in a year and a half the bond of their guardianship, their friendship grew stronger and stronger … but they wasn't strong enough, it seemed. He didn't intend to bring that destiny upon them. He …

"Stop it, Juudaime!" Gokudera cut his line of thoughts and grabbed his hands, looking straight into his eyes. "Don't torture yourself with self-blame. It isn't your fault either."

"Exactly. We all chose to be your guardians, your friends, your … partner in crime." Yamamoto could sum up a warm smile and put his hands on his shoulder, pressing it firmly. "We all know what … might happen. But we didn't thought it would be so… soon."

Ienatsu pressed his lips together and sighed, as he looked up to see Kyoko walking towards them. The bags under her eyes were terrible. She looked like she didn't sleep at all since that day. Her skin was pale and greyish and … she didn't look good.

But without saying anything he leaned back and opened his arms, welcoming his love in his arms, hugging her firmly, as she sat down on his nap to bury her head in the crook of his neck. "I still can't … believe it", she murmured and sobbed. "It's been a few weeks and it still haunts me." "Of course. He was your beloved brother… and our beloved friends. I'm sorry."

Kyoko lifted her head and smiled sadly at him. "No, it's… it's not your fault. I told you."

Ienatsu grimaced and took her hand, holding it tightly.

* * *

"Mom, I'm out now."

"Ie-kun, be careful, okay?"

"Of course. I always am."

Ienatsu left his house, as he felt a weight on his shoulder, knowing it would be Reborn. "I'm ready for another training session, Reborn", he said to him and turned his head to his tutor. "I know. Even though I don't like saying it but what happened should be an alarm call. I told you so. So … get stronger."

The male nodded and started running, running to the woods where his training since that day begun but suddenly got interrupted.

A gun shot was fired and Ienatsu almost easily evaded the deadly shot. He got his gloves and blue pills ready as he saw who was shooting. "… Colonello." The rain arcobaleno flew with his white hawk Falco towards them.

"Kora! It would be nice to see you but the circumstances make it difficult, kora!" Colonoello said and landed in front of them, looking up at Ienatsu. "Where are your guardians, kora?"

"I guess… training?" Ienatsu frowned and looked at Reborn, who jumped next to him. "What is it, Colonello? What brings you here?"

"I got some news. You should come along, kora! You might want to see it. No, you _want_ to see and know about this. It's about Ryouhei."

* * *

After the guardians – well, most of them – gathered a little bit outside of Namimori, deep in the woods Colonello made them stop in front of a wooded cabin with no lights on.

"What's up, Colonello?!" Gokudera asked, a bit annoyed because he was just training with Shamal to improve. He learned a new style and just as he got the hang of it, he was interrupted.

Yamamoto too was training his Shigure Soen Ryu, it was almost perfect but he just stared at the door, feeling … something bad behind the closed door.

"Reborn and I investigated on the group… who did this to Ryouhei. So… we came to know that the famiglia's name was _Pesca._ It's-" "Wait, wait a minute." Gokudera stared with wide eyes at the arcobaleno rain guardian. "The Italian mafia, Pesca?" "Do you know, who they are, Gokudera-kun?" Ienatsu said, with a deep frown. "Yes, yes, of course. It's a big mafia group – not as huge as Vongola, but no one can compare to them – but … the family is specialized in assassination, like Varia. Uhm… they were the third best in what they were doing! They… they killed lawn-hea- I mean Ryouhei?!" Gokudera frowned furiously and clenched his fists. "I will kill them! Let-"

He stopped as he heard Colonello released the safety catch on his gun. "No need to, someone already did it."

Reborn frowned. "I told you, to find the culprit, not to play judge", he said angered. "I'm not that someone, kora!" The blonde turned around and kicked the door open, the smell of burnt flesh and blood swept outside. Ienatsu pressed the back of his hand under his nose and stepped forward to see what's inside. What he saw … terrified him, a little bit.

There were a huge amount of bodies lying on the ground, it stank of blood and something burned. It didn't look like something... some planed, constructed mission. Instead, it looked more like … passion. There were emotions involved, really bad emotions. Someone killed them with the intention to make them suffer.

"I found this, pinned to the wall, kora" Colonello gave Ienatsu a piece of paper, as Reborn jumped on his shoulder to read.

 _"_ _You're too young to get blood on your hands. Ryouhei wouldn't want this. This is my revenge."_

* * *

The perks of being a former mafia boss for ten years was to obtain certain investigation skills. He learnt from the best – Shouichi Irie and Spanner.

Sawada Tsunayoshi spent hours, days to gather information. Information of the murderer. Of the famiglia. He knew this famiglia. He met them in Mafia Land once, trying to assassinate him. But in this world, they were strong, much stronger than in his world.

It took him a while to find them, still lingering around in Namimori, hidden in the dark.

Even though he investigated, he trained. He trained so hard to get stronger, stronger and stronger to protect. He had to release his frustration and anger and sadness. He didn't shed a tear. Too angry, too sad, too frustrated.

And the pesca famiglia planned to assassinate more of his friends. Well, they were friends in his world – no, they were family – and that made him infuriate. He could feel the blood boiling in his veins, the throbbing anger in his heart.

He had observed Ienatsu and his guardians for a little while because he was scared that something would happen. It was exhausting, seriously exhausting but he couldn't stop yet. He mustn't stop yet. He knew that they seek revenge and before their emotion took over and do something at their age which wasn't …. Appropriate (not, that killing someone appropriate at all), he should do it. He didn't want them to be murderer at such a young age.

Tsuna wasn't someone who did those things easily. He made so many sins in the last decade… does it really matter now, even though he's now a high schooler? He detested shedding blood and suffer and his first attempt would always be words. He never took violence as the first try.

He did try to speak to the famiglia. He wasn't as strong as he was as he was 25 years old but strong enough to not die. Even though he tried to persuade them they didn't let go.

But to be true – he lost his rationality as they threatened to kill the "little sister of the loud boy". Sasagawa Kyoko. He just lost it. She was an innocence girl, who just lost her brother who she loved so deeply and …

Everything was just excuses, as he sat on the kitchen table in his house, exhausted from the fighting, tired from everything. He had several wounds on his body, the proof of the fight and of not being strong enough. He coughed as he tasted something metallic in his mouth. As he stroke over his lips, he saw blood on his fingers and sneered. He had to treat his wounds.

As he stood up he pressed his hand on the already drenched cloth with his own blood on the side of his upper body. He stumbled to the bathroom to get the emergency case.

* * *

It was raining heavily. It was raining cats and dogs. Everyone outside even with an umbrella would be soaked wet and everyone searched shelter, to escape the rain. So not Tsunayoshi.

He was at the cemetery. In front of _his_ grave. His clothes were already drenched in rain water, sticking to his wet body.

It's been four weeks, five days and nine hours and 12 minutes since Ryouhei died.

He lost his life too soon, too young.

When he thought about all the things he could have become – he become because he was there, he saw everything – his heart clenched.

And finally, after everything, the fight, he just let go of his feelings. He breaks down onto his knees, clenched his hands on his shirt over his heart and cried. In his ten years of being Vongola Decimo, the boss, he never lost one of his guardian. He didn't know how it felt like and now, he knew.

It broke his heart apart. The tugging feeling around his heart was the slowly breaking of his heart, slowly, steadily crumbling into pieces. It hurt so bad he might die as well.

His cries was nothing like a beautiful protagonist, one might see in mangas or movies. It was just a devastating cry, his lips widely parted, a throatily scream escaped his lungs. His fingers dug into the muddy earth, his shoulders were trembling heavily.

He lost a family member. He lost someone who was under his protection. He lost his sun. He lost a piece of himself.

It was hard to breathe but he couldn't stop the tears. There, he was. Kneeling in front of his senpai's grave mourning over his too sudden death even though they didn't exchange more than a few words in this world. But in his he spent a decade with his person and it ripped him apart.

"I- I'm s- so… so sorry", he cried, screamed. "I … n't prote… rry."

There he was, having a break down in front of his beloved friend's, family member's grave. He loved his sun. He really loved his sun, who stood by his side, motivating him in everything he did. He will never hear his loud voice, screaming 'extreme', never feeling the rough fingers in his hair, on his skin, never feeling this strong arms around his body.

It destroyed him. If he could, he would turn back the time. Even though he wasn't his Sasagawa Ryouhei, he would. Because he was precious in every world.

* * *

Two people approached the grave, seeing a teenager, crawled in front of the grave of the Sasagawa Ryouhei. The girl with purple hair and an eyepatch looked up to the male next to her, with a similar hairstyle but with blue hairs and heterochromia eyes.

"Oya, oya. I didn't expect to see such a heartbroken scene. Kufufufu…"

* * *

 _I'm sorry for the rather short chapter :C I hope, you liked it!_

 ** _Please leave a comment behind if you liked it and would like it to continue even though I really messed up my uploading sheldue... or so._**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello … I'm kinda back, kinda not? Sorry for the very, very slow update. Life and so. And maybe I'm kinda rushed now because yes, I'm impatient to, haha. Sorry, if it feels rushed for you. I want to write, but when I sit down my motivation flies off, somewhere. To vacation. Without me. Unfair. But my life was kinda chaotic, so I didn't get the chance to write. I am really sorry. I read the reviews a numerous time to keep me really motivated and fired up, so yes, it does help me. I'M REALLY THANKFUL FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. And I hope you didn't give this up yet because I haven't. Yet.

* * *

 _ **Chapter V**_

* * *

 _Previous_

 _Two people approached the grave, seeing a teenager, crawled in front of the grave of the Sasagawa Ryouhei. The girl with purple hair and an eyepatch looked up to the male next to her, with a similar hairstyle but with blue hairs and heterochromia eyes._

 _"Oya, oya. I didn't expect to see such a heartbreaking scene. Kufufufu…"_

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro was a tremendously capable and strong young man. He mastered the illusion with style and he was – even though some would connote it as a bad thing – the master of lies. He deceives you with charmed words and if he wanted something he got it. Even his freedom. As a kid he belonged to the Estraneo famiglia who didn't blink with an eye if it comes to experimenting on little kids. Daily he suffered under their experiments. If you see him today you would've asked why he wasn't broken. But at some point, Rokudo Mukuro was a broken human being with a resolve to survive.

Day after day he survived every test. His body was daily covered with wounds. Each experiment let him wished they would just burn him alive. Little did they knew that within him was a much bigger power that destroyed them completely. Little did they knew that with each day his sympathy for human beings shrank. Little did they knew that he was the reincarnation of something much crueler than them. Like them he didn't blink with an eye as he extinguished the famiglia, rescuing two kids who he thought of being useful in the future.

He always knew that outside these walls was his freedom and he got it. But there was something off. Something felt wrong, something missed. As he found Nagi – and gave her a new name, Dokuro Chrome – the feeling of something missing vanished but years later it returned. How he met Ienatsu and his – rather – annoying friends (their meeting is a story itself) he got the feeling that the missing part was filled. Little did he knew that it wasn't the right one.

* * *

A shiver ran down his spine as he heard the significant laugh of a certain person. He didn't expect him of all people to meet here. His breath was still shaken, he tried to calm his breath, to control his tears as he wiped over his eyes. He felt the mysterious aura which surrounded the illusionist – but it seemed so familiar. Tsuna lifted his head up and looked into Mukuro's eyes. They met him with amusement and somehow sardonic, arrogant as ever. Tsuna's throat felt dry. He couldn't even stutter a word as he saw the younger version of his illusionist. With a pained face he turned his head and got up. Gladly it was raining so hard, that Mukuro couldn't see his tears but he knew that Mukuro knew that he cried.

"Who are you to cry over the boxer so ... extreme?" Mukuro chose the word willingly, knowing it was Ryohei's significant expression. Tsuna bit his lower lip and turned around. He knew that Chrome was right next to Mukuro but he couldn't look at her, too. He wanted to be away. He didn't intend to…. Get caught.

"Oya, oya. I guess I shouldn't expect an answer, am I? Shouldn't be the state of mourning be already over? It happened weeks ago."

Tsuna's eyes twitched as he heard it… how could he just stop mourning over Ryohei's death?! He knew that Mukuro could be somehow apathetic but it made him still angry. He tried not to react but the anger boiled inside of him.

"I kinda wonder who's going to be next."

The apathetic voice of Mukuro, the careless attitude made him so angry, that he turned to Mukuro and looked at him with raging eyes. "How could you?!" he hissed, his voice trembling. "Wasn't he your friend?!" He didn't know how he should react now. He never knew how it was to lose someone so close to him that he just couldn't control his emotions.

Mukuro chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "I thought of him kind of annoying", he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. What he didn't expect to happen was the boy launching at him – but what surprised him more that the boy was so fast that he didn't see it coming.

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome called out to him, her voice worried.

Tsuna didn't hit him, he just grabbed his collar but he was close to hitting him even though he didn't use violence if not needed. His fingers trembled around his collar, while he glared at Mukuro, angered by his cold, apathetic words. He couldn't understand his mind. He still couldn't figure out what Mukuro really thinks – and he was in a parallel world, where Mukuro didn't have the mindset he gained in his world. But even if – he didn't have the right to decide if people mourn over a dead, killed, person.

Mukuro looked coldly at him, his eyes narrowed. "Oh? Who are you to be so angry?" He grabbed Tsuna's neck with his hand, covered in his leather cloves and pressed. The brunet widened his eyes and gritted his teeth together as he felt his air supply were almost throttled. He grabbed Mukuro's wrist with both hands and stared into Mukuro's eyes as his hand began to be lit in orange hot flames that the illusionist widened his eyes. He felt the heat through his leather as he noticed that the flames ate the cloth away leaving him bare handed so he let go and withdrew his hands rashly but for a moment he touched the brunet's skin with his bare hands. Even though it lasted at least a millisecond, a scenario fleshed in front of his eyes.

* * *

 _Rokudo Mukuro sat on one of the many balconies of the Vongola mansion. He enjoyed the few in front of him, the blue sky, the rustling trees, and the sun on his skin. Who would've guessed that he would someday would live a life like that? Being a Mafioso he detested the most. Well… his famiglia was not an ordinary mafia famiglia. Under Sawada Tsunayoshi's lead he felt… calm. He didn't detest the title he got as a guardian of the Vongola Decimo._

 _"What are you looking at?"_

 _Mukuro chuckled, of course he felt the dominant presence of said Vongola Decimo; he could sense Tsunayoshi's presence everywhere at any time. "Nothing, Vongola", he said and turned his head to look at the brunet standing next to him._

 _He remembered clearly the time Tsuna convinced him to join him officially. "If you don't like the way I'm turning into as I lead the Vongola – if I fail and do not meet your expectations, you, Rokudo Mukuro, have the permission to kill me." He remembered clearly the brown, slightly colored in the beautiful orange, eyes, filled with determination and sincerity. That moment he felt he could trust him. Sawada Tsunayoshi was worthy his trust and his power._

 _Brown eyes met his heterochromia eyes, he raised his eyebrows. "You look peaceful somehow. I'm jealous", Tsuna said with a soft smile, making him chuckle. "You think? How can I be peaceful if everything inside the mansion is a mess with the bomb guy and the birdie?"_

 _Tsuna laughed and put his hands on the balcony railing, leaned himself on it. As Mukuro looked at him he never felt so peaceful. He never thought to feel something like … submission himself to someone. But Sawada Tsunayoshi proofed him wrong way too much for his liking. He got up and walked to the still smaller man – yes, he was now a man, almost nothing of the foolish young boy remained, but his kindness and self-sacrifice nature of him remained, the soft heart he had remained – and stood closed behind him. He felt Tsunayoshi's warmth on his chest, as he wrapped his hands around Tsunayoshi, pressing his face into the fluffy brown hair of the other. He pressed the slender body on himself and mumbled:_

 _"Thank you."_

* * *

Mukuro stared at the boy. He stared him down. What was this warm filling feeling in his heart? What was this scenario he just witnessed? Who was this boy? And how could the little boy use the flames? It was even the sky flame which is really rare. He felt someone – Chrome – tugging on his jacket. She noticed that something was wrong.

"Mukuro-sama?" her small voiced entered his ear and he snapped out of his somewhat trance.

"... wait a little", he told her and scrutinized the boy. It seemed that he just saw the scenario, too. But his eyes looked more pained, longing. Mukuro sighed. What a mess.

"Was it a parallel world?" Seeing the boy react to the word he knew that the brunet knew something. "Yes, I know what it is. I wasn't born yesterday. So, little one. Tell me – what did I just witness?" He watched the boy's reaction, saw him bending down his head and beating his lower lips. He didn't understand why the boy was reacting like that but he just knew that it must be something really big. Oya, how did he end up with this boy? "Care to share your thoughts? Why did I call you Vongola? And why-" Mukuro couldn't finished his sentence because the brunet made a dash away from him.

The indigo haired male clicked with his tongue – as if he would let that boy run away. The number in his red eye changed to 一 (one) as columns of fire shot up from the ground, crossing the boy's way. He saw him stumble but as if he knew that these are illusions he passed them. "Oya? What an interesting boy", he smirked and swung the trident in his hand to run after the brunet. The number on his right eye changed, as he summoned his wild dogs which were real. He let them chase the boy but never stopped running after the boy, before he summoned a stronger illusion – this time they were real. Lotus tendrils wrapped around the brunet's body, making him fall onto the ground. Mukuro approached him and slammed the end of his trident right next to the boy's head, put a foot on his back to press him down on the ground. He heard the boy groan under the weight of his foot.

"So? Are you willing to answer my questions, boy?" Mukuro asked, looking down on the brunet. The boy huffed, and he could see how his hands clenched into fists. Mukuro frowned, he expected an answer but there was none. He sighed and stepped back, went a few steps backwards to scrutinize the smaller boy. He watched him slowly sit up, his hands still clenched in his fists. He really looked... lonely. The rain didn't make things better, so he sighed again. He could just walk away but he couldn't... something told him he couldn't let this boy alone... and where did the urge come from to … protect the brunet? He huffed annoyed and stroke a wet strand of hair out of his face and turned around to see Chrome walking towards him, her expression worried. He chuckled. "Don't worry, Chr-" He didn't finish as he heard the quiet voice of the stranger.

"…t leave."

Mukuro turned around once again and raised an eyebrow. "Hm? What was it?" The brunet lifted his head and looked at Mukuro, his eye glimmering in the warm orange color. "Don't leave", he whispered in a hoarse voice, looking at him with longing, fear and pain. The illusionist didn't know why but his heart clenched as he slowly walked towards him, kneeing on the ground in front of the boy. But before he could say anything the boy wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing himself and his face on the bolder body, his hands clenched in his dark green jacket.

The heterochromatic eyes widened, an overwhelming warmth spread through his body, he felt his mist flames responding to the warm, warm sky flames. His body moved on his own, as he wrapped his arms around the slender boy, as if he wanted more of the warmth he felt in his whole body, which felt so soothing...

* * *

Pathetic. He was so pathetic. So pathetic and dumb. Pathetically dumb.

He sat in the corner in … an unknown apartment. It was so run-down – could you call this even an apartment? His wet clothes stuck to his skin, making him uncomfortable but he refused to take them out. Not in front of him. And her. He had pulled his legs onto his chest, hugging his knees and pressing his forehead on them.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the world's greatest and powerful boss of the world's powerful mafia organization pathetically cried in the arms of a not so stranger.

He couldn't believe that he had done that. He didn't believe... no, it made sense. As soon as he encountered Mukuro he could read his mind. Not exactly mind reading... they always had a special connection. He just always knew when Mukuro is in danger and viseversa. He could always feel his presence, regardless of the circumstances he was in. They could communicate through his dreams sometimes and it was so, so easy to know when he's coming.

It might be dumb to run away from the illusionist at the cemetery, but he just couldn't. The flashback he got... he remembered it clearly. The strong arms which held him, the quiet voice saying 'Thank you' - it let him tear up and he was already so broken that he couldn't bear Mukuro – even if it wasn't his Mukuro – walking away from him. He learnt to treasure him, he became so precious to him that he just couldn't let him walk away. He needed him. For at least two months now he was all alone. Tsunayoshi couldn't bear the loneliness anymore. After Ryohei's death he was too weak, to broken. He wanted his guardians, his friends, to comfort him but they couldn't. As Mukuro kneeled down in front of him, he could feel the warmth, he could feel the connection he still had with him and he did what his brain said was just logical. He wrapped his arms around the illusionist and searched for comfort. He didn't know but he could feel that Mukuro was the only one who would understand.

Something nudged him and as Tsuna slightly looked up he saw a cup of hot tea and a plate with a wrapped melon pan on it. His brown eyes wandered up to see Chrome crouched down in front of him, her soft indigo colored eyes looked at him, almost expressionless. Tsuna forced a smile and watched her. She was so young... and pretty. He didn't realize that he reached for her, stroking a strand of hair of her face, feeling the soft skin of her. She didn't even flinch away but let it happen. "…you're warm", she said in her quiet voice. His hands were quite cold but what she meant was the feeling, as he touched her skin. She felt it, too. Tsuna flinched and pulled his hand back, grabbing his hand as if the contact with her skin hurt him. She went silent before she got up and walked into a room he didn't know what was in it. But out of it came Mukuro, walking towards him before he stopped a meter at least in front of him. He stared at the brunet and the brunet didn't dare to stare back.

"Are you ready to talk now?" His posture and voice were stiff, a deep frown could be seen on his face. He didn't comprehend the situation yet, but he planned to. Tsuna bit his lower lip and let out a quiet sigh before he leaned back on the cold wall behind him. "What is this place?" Tsuna asked first in a calm tone. Mukuro scoffed before he shrugged with his shoulders. "It's where we live." Tsuna pressed his lips together and slowly got up, on his way up he took the cup of tea and the plate. He moved to the furniture which was as run down as the appartment itself. Mukuro followed him and waited until the brunet sat down before he himself sit down on the armchair. Tsuna put the cup and the plate on the small brown coffee table and sighed deep and long.

"You must promise that you would keep it a secret, Mukuro."

Mukuro frowned, not remembering giving away his name – but he had an anwer for himself he must confirm. "Oya? I don't know if I should agree with your condition", he said in a mocking tone. "Then I'm not talking to you."

Tsuna looked at Mukuro, straight into his eyes. The illusionist stiffened. Again, he saw the glint of orange in the warm brown eyes.

"… okay."

* * *

"Stupid Ienatsu. What are you thinking about?" Reborn held his gun pointed at Ienatsu, making him flinched as he was talked to. "R-Reborn... ugh, please, don't", he whined, grabbing his pen a bit tighter. Sasamune Ienatsu sat on the table in his room with his two best friends and guardians Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato and his tutor Reborn, of course. Doing homework. Somehow that had to be done, right? "I... I'm thinking about Sasagawa-Senpai", he committed after a few seconds of silence. Both his friends stopped in their doing and looked at him in concern.

"I... I still can't wrap my head around it... Reborn. I miss him." Ienatsu looked to Reborn, pain surely was seen in his eyes. Reborn let Leon transform into his usual self and jumped up, slightly slapping him with his tiny hands on the nose. "I know. We surly do. But you must keep moving", he said, landing on his student's lap, looking up to him.

Yamamoto put his pen down and gave him an agreeing nod. "Yes, Reborn's right. Senpai wouldn't want you or us to suffer. We should look forward." Ienatsu turned his head to Yamamoto and smiled a bit. "Tch. As much as I hate it to agree to baseball idiot... but he's right. Lawn head wouldn't want you to worry too much..." Gokudera said, a deep frown between his brows.

"Yeah, I know that... but... it feels so unfinished. Is it just me or … I'm feeling so helpless. We didn't even … solve this on our on.

"I didn't want to push it but... the incident with the Pesca just... I can't understand. Who was it? Does Colonello know? Reborn! We can't just sit still and- OUCH!" Ienatsu whined.

Reborn jumped up and kicked his student on the head, landing elegantly on the table. "Stupid Ienatsu. I know, that it's hard, but we're still investigation the matter. What we can say … it's a flame user."

"What?!" Gokudera shouted and frowned deeply. "How? There isn't much knowledge of this and the only people who have it are strictly related to the mafia, like we are."

"Where you're wrong", Reborn said and sat back cross-legged. "Every person has a flame. Most of the people just don't know about them and what they don't know about they can't use. It's hard to activate the flames as well. Stupid Ienatsu and you were trained to activate them, but you don't know how to handle them yet. And it's too soon for that.

"But the perpetrator knew exactly what they were doing. They know how to handle their flames. It's rare to witness something like that. Even if they acted in our interest we mustn't be careless. They still might be our enemy."

Reborn frowned. He wasn't sure if it was true, but he had a feeling it was sky flames. He swore that he felt the flames in that blood-stained room. It was just a hint, more like a lingering sensation the flames left in the air. But he didn't know anyone in this town who could've done it or had sky flames. It was a mystery he swore to himself to find out.

"… it must be someone who knows Sasagawa-Senpai", Yamamoto guessed. He also had a frown on his usual carefree face. "And maybe from outside the town. And maybe they are on our side?" "They clearly know about us", Gokudera added. "That we're from the mafia and that we're... still high schooler." He gritted his teeth. It was hard to admit, to be honest. He didn't just want to be seen als a mere high schooler, a teenager who was just green behind the ears.

Ienatsu frowned deeper, still rubbing his throbbing forehead. "But maybe he did it to manipulate us into thinking that they are on our side!" Gokduera guessed. "That asshole!" "Let's not jump onto conclusion we didn't know yet", Reborn said. "Leave this matter to Colonello and me. We will find out.

"Stupid Ienatsu. Stop thinking to hard you might kill a brain cell you need for the upcoming math test!"

* * *

Mukuro was feeling... yeah, what was he feeling? He didn't believe the half-assed lie of the brunet at first and demanded the truth and nothing more. He could see the boy struggle but honestly, he didn't care, he thought but he could tell that it was a lie, too. Why did he care? The images of the scenario didn't leave his mind and he could feel how thankful and relieved he felt. He never felt like this in his entire life before. Always, he was feeling out. The feeling of something missing was there and maybe it was because he was not some regular human being. No, he wandered throw the six paths of reincarnation and his sensibility to parallel worlds he was very aware of. So, it didn't take him long to believe the boy.

Sawada Tsunayoshi leaned back and stared out of the window, as if in trance. After telling his story he just went silent and stared. Mukuro had a deep frown on his forehead, thinking about the things, Tsunayoshi had told him. So... maybe that's why he felt off the last few years. Maybe...

"You know", Tsunayoshi spoke up, leaving his trance and looked to Mukuro. "Maybe once I go back... I realized something. This isn't my story anymore. I'm a side character, or an intruder even. I know how you feel, I can guess." He took a deep breathe. "Me being here and you feeling complete... maybe it's just because you are special, Mukuro. You always were."

Tsunayoshi gave him a soft, warm smile, in his eyes lingered some kind of affection making Mukuro uncomfortable and simultaneous warm, a feeling he didn't quite know how to describe. "But it doesn't mean, your sky isn't the one you're searching for... longing for. I believe that Ienatsu is your sky and my Mukuro is my mist. Maybe you just have to meet another sky who belongs to you in another world."

"What make you come up with that assumption?" Mukuro said in a mocking tone but as he looked into the brown eyes he just knew... that Tsunayoshi knew that he was everything else but calm.

The brunet crooked a small smile at him. "I might not know you", he moved closer to Mukuro and raised his hands. Mukuro stiffed and watched every movement the boy made. The smaller hand touched the left side of his chest, his heart, "but I can feel that your soul, your heart is almost the same as my Mukuro."

Why did the boy suddenly look so at ease? Mukuro gritted his teeth. It annoyed him but as soon as he locked eyes with the amber color eyes all the annoyance washed away. He could feel the warm sky flame surrounding him, tugging on his own mist flames until he was forced to unleash them. It wasn't that kind of force, violently and brutal, no, it was soft and warm and almost pleading, asking charmingly for a dance - as he would notice later at the memory of this incident he was willingly to accept.

* * *

So. What do you think? Should I rewrite it? Is it _too_ rushed? I have so many ideas and hardly time to write, tbh OTZ

 **R &R :)**


End file.
